Chobits Dot Freya
by Termony Rairos
Summary: Parallel story with "Chobits and Chi". If the Chobits wake up and find themselves within human bodies...what will happen? This story is about Freya's experience. Chi's experience is found in "Chobits and Chi."
**Title/\/ Chobits and Freya and/or Chobits.~Freya and/or Chobits dot Freya
** Written by/ Termony

Disclaimer: I do **not** own any part of Chobits.

* * *

"Doctor…" Hibiya asked him. "Will she awake soon? Charell has already, but…" She looked at her. "What about Churell…Freya?"

"Don't worry." The doctor smiled warmly, having just finished general check up with Freya. "She will be awake soon too. Her brain waves are picking up. She's dreaming now. That means she will be awake soon too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he continued to smile. "Those brain waves are the signs… even if she is not waking up now, within a month, definitely."

She was relieved. "Thanks. I…" She looked at Freya, who was deeply asleep. "I want to meet up with her too, and finally have a talk…"

The doctor said. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to get something to eat. You know, this is a stressful job. See you."

Hibiya nodded. There were a few drops of tears in her eyes that she contained and would not let go.

"Freya… aren't you happy?" She smiled. "I want to meet you again."

-/-

 _Chi… Chi… Chi… Where is Chi?_

 _She could not find her, her little sister._

 _Chi… Where are you? Aren't you here? How come the system got shut down? I should be running, right? But I can't do any function. It's like… we're both asleep… Your software is finally picking the words up. How come… you're sleeping now?_

 _Chi…!_

 _Freya saw her and tried to reach out, but she couldn't get to her… Chi faded away, then, Freya saw_ him _…_ _Daddy… Freya echoed this word in her head. And mommy… And… Chi… And… Me…_

 _We were together… as a family… that I…_

 _Destroyed._

 _No…_

"Freya… Can you hear me?" Hibiya asked. "Is she… here?"

"Don't worry," the doctor said. "She is picking things up. It could take a while. See? She's blinking."

Finally, Freya said. "Mummy…"

"Churell…"

"Why… are you calling me… Churell? I'm… Freya."

Hibiya and the doctor froze.

"But…" Hibiya said, and she could not finish what she wanted to.

-/-

After a few days of promising to tell Freya as to why she is a human now and what really happened, Hibiya finally found a time good for the discussion of the name 'Churell.'

"Remember the chu chu train when you were young? Your actual daddy brought you that. I have a picture."

Freya shook her head.

"How about the time Chi and you were trying to eat chocolate after bed time."

She shook her head as well.

"How about… the car crash?"

She shook her head.

Finally, she said. "I'm… Freya. Are you mad at me? Mummy? Because of what happened to Daddy?"

"No… you're human now and you know you are. Aren't you?"

Freya did not speak.

Hibiya continued to say. "It was our fault. Neither you nor Elda was our child. But… to us, you two both were. Maybe… we asked a little too much."

Tears were filling Freya's eyes. "I…" She close them and tears were rushing out of them. "…am sorry."

"Freya…" Hibiya said. "This is not something you could control. You were a human being after all. We all have faults."

Hibiya began crying.

"Daddy… must be really disappointed…" Freya said, tears were rushing out of her eyes without her having close them. "I… really hope I died. But… I'm a human being now. And it's even more wrong for me to like him… He's… my uncle after all. And you're… my aunt… right?"

Freya looked at her aunt.

Her aunt looked at her and nodded. Neither of them could speak a word until a long time had passed.

"Do you… want to talk to Charell? Freya?"

She nodded.

"Sure. Thanks, Aunt Chitose." Freya did not look at Hibiya.

Hibiya smiled. "I'll be back. Chi is very worried about you."

With her eyes looking out of the window, Freya felt a tear drop came out of her eyes without her blinking.

"Am I… Churell? But… I am human now… and… that makes it even more wrong to like 'daddy'…"

-/-

"Doctor…" Freya asked during a checkup. "Why do you eat so much."

He smiled. "Freya… I use a lot of energy doing this doing that, y'know."

"You don't seem to do much."

He laughed awkwardly. "I actually do, it takes energy to concentrate, and I have to do a lot of concentration work."

She looked at his embarrassed face. "I'm… sorry."

"It's okay. You're… only twenty now, and you've slept for so long. It's fine." He was smiling warmly again.

"How long… have I been sleeping…?"

"Five years."

Freya looked at her fingers. "I see… and so many things happened, right? I feel… so meaningless."

"How can anyone feel that they are meaningless?" The doctor asked. "Some of my patients told me that they think each life has meaning. And they want to experience those meaning once they've gotten well. You know… don't say the word 'meaningless' because… sometimes you don't even know the meaning itself. Because… it's a person's life that you're talking about. Each life has to have some meaning."

"But… I…"

The doctor said. "You fell ill realizing you can't love another person. Other than that, what have you done? You only fell ill, right? It's not that bad."

"But… somehow… I don't know why I would or could feel right, you know what I mean?"

He smiled warmly still. "I don't know what to say, but… I think you need to learn it yourself."

Freya smiled timidly. "Thanks."

Just then, Chi poked her head into the room.

Chi smiled at the doctor. "Hi, doctor."

"Hi, Charell. I hope you're well."

Soon, the doctor left the room.

"Chi…" Freya said.

"Call me Charell now, Churell, my chu chu train."

Freya timidly smiled. "Hi, Charell."

"How are you now?" Chi asked. "Are you… feeling better?"

"I… don't remember being Churell, but there are so many pictures… so many… people that I've met and were in those pictures… maybe… I'm Churell after all."

"That's okay."

"Charell…"

"Because… you were Freya, at least you know that. And you're human, at least you know that. That's… the most important thing. Don't you think?"

"I don't know what to do. I don't have someone special… But… I'll try to live life, I guess." Freya said. "Charell, thanks." Freya hugged her.

"We… are twins, just like mommy and Aunt Chitose. That's why we look after each other so much. Isn't that the case?"

"Charell…" Freya looked at her. "I wish… we are exactly alike… so I can be better…"

"But… we are different. And even if we look so similar, we are still fraternal twins… Just like out actual mummy and Aunt Chitose."

"Charell…" Freya said. "I wish… I can remember our actual mummy… Because being Aunt Chitose's daughter… is something that I cannot do. It's like a painful torture to be reminded that I should be her daughter…"

"But… Churell… You know you and her are not related like that. He was your uncle, our uncle, someone we are not really related to, and he… happened to be married to our aunt… if only you did not put so much feeling on him… and this wouldn't have happened…"

"But I still don't feel right… and… I feel wrong… It's so shameful… to exist like this. You won't understand because you made the right choice… but for me… it's not like that," Freya said. "Chi… I really want to remember everything, just like you, so I can stop being her daughter… and stop liking 'daddy'…"

"Churell…" Charell hugged her. "You will… you have to… you don't deserve it like this… you really don't."

"Chi…" Freya said.

-/-

A few months later, when both the girls were out of the hospital, Chi decided to bring Freya to town.

"Freya… I'll call you Freya since you wanted to be called Freya, okay?" Chi asked. Hideaki was beside her, making a smiling face just to make her feel much easier.

"Thanks… Thanks!" Freya said, they began walking.

After a while, Freya finally asked. "Where are we going?"

"To the bakery!" Chi answered. "That's… where we worked. It was a nice place, and we get to introduce you to two of our friends, Ueda and Yumi."

"Ueda and Yumi?" Freya thought for a moment. "Oh… Those two… are they well?"

Chi smiled. "Yeah."

As they entered into the bakery, Freya saw that girl from her memory.

She tried to smile when Chi introduced them to each other.

"Hi… Yumi." She tried to be friendly.

"Hi, Freya! Chi told me you are her bigger sister! That's so sweet. I can't believe you two were in a coma for five years."

Freya smiled. She felt as if she were accepted. "I didn't know it too when I was using a robot. Yeah, and it's been five years. Nice meeting you." She gave a slight nod.

Yumi smiled, too. Yumi continued to say. "I guess we'll have a longer conversation later? I'm working after all."

They waved good bye to her as they were getting out of the store.

"See? She's so friendly!" Chi said. "And we'll meet Ueda next time too."

Freya smiled. She was really happy.

"Chi…"

"Huh?"

"Thanks." And she really meant it.

Chi hugged her.

-/-

When Freya finally got back to the apartments with Chi, she went back into the house she shared with Hibiya.

"Hi… Aunt Chitose." She said. She nodded.

"Hi, how was your tour around town?"

Freya said. "It was okay."

Hibiya smiled. "I have… something to tell you."

"What is it…?"

"About Ichirou."

"About…him… What is it?"

"He… knew he was going to die for a long time. He had some sort of terminal disease for a long time. It has been ten years that he knew about it before he died." Hibiya paused. "That's why he wanted to leave me with you two… and hoping to give you two a better future…"

Freya was said. "I see…"

"So… don't feel bad about it, okay? As long as you two are alive, you've made it up for me… Because… I was meant to lose him this way."

"Okay."

Freya went back to her room. She hit her bed, and she immediately fell asleep. In her dream, she found herself with her actual family. Finally, she can say 'daddy' again, to her actual father.

 _Daddy… she smiled. My actual father..._

 _It was her actual father._

 _We are here now… aren't we? Charell, me, mummy, and you… Finally…_

* * *

 **A Song for Freya  
** By Termony  
 **As inspired by Chobits**  
Disclaimer: I do **not** own any part of Chobits.

A long long time ago  
There was a twin who wore white  
and her twin wore black  
She was Freya

Later  
She was the twin who wore black  
and her twin wore white  
It was her choice

She was sad because there was something  
She was not supposed to do  
But she did  
And she was in pain

I wish  
as the song writer of this song  
that she finds happiness  
because  
It wasn't a fault that she should carry on with

It was  
to many people  
something that she should let go and only be a reminder  
of how her life should go later on  
she was only young

From my point of view  
as the song writer of this song  
she shouldn't blame herself for this long  
I just only hope  
that she can be happy and be free

It was my wish to write this song…  
so she can be happy and be free…

 **The End of Song**

* * *

 **The End of Story**

A/N: I wanted a happy ending for Freya, and so I wrote this fanfiction. There are three names for this story because its counterpart somehow ended up having three… Anyway, I prefer Chobits Dot Freya. Just like its counterpart, the story for Chi should be Chobits Dot Chi. That's it for Freya from me I guess. :)


End file.
